mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora
Zecora is a zebra living in a hut in the The Everfree Forest. She was initially feared by all of Ponyville, but thanks to Apple Bloom, and later Twilight as well as her friends, she becomes a respected visitor, even though she seems to prefer staying in the Everfree Forest. Personality Zecora frequently speaks in rhyme. The reason for this is unclear. She is also seen to speak in a foreign language on occasion, presumably her native tongue. She seems to have great love for her home land, having her entire hut garnished with items from where she's from. Zecora's special talent is preparing natural cures and remedies from herbs and plants. She also seems to have a mystical sixth sense about plants. History Zecora is described as being from "a far away land". It is unknown why she left. She would come to visit Ponyville once every month but all of Ponyville's citizens would immediately go into hiding when they saw her. Her mysterious background and appearance gave the other ponies the impression the she was an "evil enchantress," who does "evil dances," and that if you were to look into her eyes, she would "put you in trances." It is then speculated that what she would then do is "mix up an evil brew" before gobbling up her victim "in a big tasty stew." All ponies in Ponyville were warned to "watch out" for her. She would often be seen digging at the ground; it is assumed this was to get the herbs which she couldn't buy since all the stores would close when she showed herself. In Bridle Gossip, Apple Bloom decided to be brave and follow her into the Everfree Forest to learn more about her. However, Twilight Sparkle and her friends intervened and they ran into the Poison Joke plant, causing them to come down with all forms of strange illnesses. The ponies, with the exception of Twilight, suspected this to be a curse that Zecora put on them. Apple Bloom followed Zecora into the forest again where she befriended her and decided to help Zecora gather ingredients to cure the Poison Joke. The rest of the ponies learned that the plant was the real cause, and soon apologized and befriended the zebra as well. In Swarm of the Century, she is visited by Twilight who tries to find a solution to the Parasprite invasion. While Zecora recognized the Parasprites, she did not know how to get rid of them and simply stated that "you're doomed". In Stare Master, Twilight Sparkle states that she intends to visit Zecora for some of her favourite tea. Zecora doesn't make an appearance herself however. Trivia * Zecora was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa.Hioub Ludolf, A New History of Ethiopia, translated to English by J. P. Gent. Plates. Folio. London, 1682 * Zecora's chant in Bridle Gossip is actually gibberish. The crew didn't have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked the voice actress to improvise. * The first time we see Zecora she is digging in the ground with her hoof, a practice which frightens several of the ponies. Though this is not explained, in real life, Zebras dig in the ground like this to find sources of water. * Bottles hang from Zecora's tree house's branches. This feature is a hallmark of African and African-American décor. * Zecora has been seen to practice meditation; she seems to be the only creature so far that does so. References Category:Other Characters Category:Characters images